Yo-kai Watch: Life with Fumi
by BlueDragonKaiser
Summary: Based on episode 67 of the anime, Life with Fumi is a series of 'what if' stories involving Whisper having adventures in an alternate dimension where Katie (who will be referred to by her Japanese name, Fumika or Fumi for short.) has the Yo-kai Watch. Story 1 has Whisper adjusting to being with Fumi now and meeting the overbearing Yo-kai, Sailornyan. A new chapter every week.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Story #1: Be More Ladylike! (Featuring the Feminine cat Yo-kai, Sailornyan!)**

 **Prologue**

A spotlight shines to reveal Whisper in his trademark suit and tie. "Good evening, whis~." He said with his eyes closed and his arms behind his back. "Thank you for joining me tonight. Tell me, are you familiar with the concept of a "what if" scenario?" Whisper quickly opens his eyes as if he's surprised by the non-existent audience's answer. "No?" He asks. "Then allow me to explain."

Whisper pulls down a projection screen and takes out a pointer to use on it. "You see, 'what ifs' act as alternate realities to events that actually took place in one's timeline." He explained while tapping on the screen, moving his pointer to the following images as he described them. "For instance, what if our friend Komasan never left the countryside? What if Manjimutt never experienced that fateful accident which turned him into a Yo-kai? What if all humans had Yo-kai Watches and lived in peace and harmony alongside Yo-kai?"

"Those are only a few examples of this type of scenario, and tonight's story is no different, whis~." Whisper explained as he pulled up the projector screen. He then floated towards a door and began to open it. "For we shall enter one of these alternate realities where our current timeline is irrelevant. Names you may be familiar with might be different, everyone you thought you knew might have new personalities, some Yo-kai might have different powers than usual, all this and more when we dive into the world of 'what if!' Whis~!" After entering and shutting the door, the spotlight shuts off.

 **Chapter 1**

"Zzz… whis~ zzz… whis~" snored Whisper while asleep in the floor, "Who you callin' egghead?" Being the ghostly Yo-kai he is, he always preferred to sleep while halfway phased through the floor instead of in a shikibuton. A few seconds later, his snot bubble pops as he lets out a loud yawn while stretching.

"Ah I slept like a baby last night," he yawned out with his eyes half open. "How about you, Keita?"

Hearing no response from Keita, Whisper begins to open his eyes some more and starts looking around.

"Keita? Hello? Jibanyan? Anyone here? Huh, I guess they took off without me."

After a few seconds, he begins to realize something is off about Keita's room.

"WAIT A MINUTE! A pink carpet? A dresser lined with stuffed animals? The smell of flowers instead of gym socks? I'M BACK IN FUMIKA'S ROOM!" Whisper shook like crazy. "B-but how is this possible?" He then gave himself a slap. "Oh I remember now! Last time this happened it all turned out to be a dream!"

Whisper begins pinching and pulling his cheek as hard as he can to wake himself up.

"Just… gotta.. wake.. up! Whis~!" He grunted. Whisper lets go snapping his now reddish cheek back into place.

"Well that hurt, and just like last time I'm still in Fumika's room instead of Keita's." Whisper took a minute to think. "Hmm, speaking of which the room looks a bit different than before, and if I remember correctly Jibanyan's evil evolution, Baddinyan, was supposed to be here too but he seems to be gone. Whis~?"

Whisper nervously begins to float towards Fumika's closet.

"If Baddinyan is gone then I wonder if…"

Whisper opens the closet to reveal Shadow Venoct whose dragon heads snarl at him.

"YAHH!" he screams while quickly shutting the closet doors, "Nope! Still there unfortunately."

Whisper suddenly hears the footsteps and voice of someone familiar coming up the stairs.

"Whisper! I'm back from the store! I got you some chocobars!"

The door opens to reveal Keita's friend and love interest, Fumika Kodama. Or just Fumi for short.

"Good afternoon." she greeted with a bright smile.

"G-good afternoon Fumi," Whisper said nervously while staring at the Yo-kai Watch around her neck as well as the Model Zero Yo-kai Watch on her arm, " _I see she still has it and even the Model Zero this time._ " Whisper thought to himself. "Say Fumi, can you remind me again how long it's been since I gave you the Yo-kai Watch and when you got the Model Zero?"

Fumi unintentionally ignores him while standing with her mouth open looking around her room. "Um, Fumi is everything okay?" Whisper asked, confused.

"Whisper what happened to my room?" asked Fumi as she walked around the room "It's a lot more… "feminine" than I remember leaving it this morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Whisper looked around the room some more but still couldn't see what Fumi was talking about. "What do you mean?" He asked with a confused expression and his hands on his hips. "Sure it looks a little different but it's still the same, more or less, right?"

"Well not really," replied Fumi. "I mean what's with this tea set? Why are the curtains so frilly? Who put up heart-themed wallpaper? On top of that, why are there so many paintings of flowers on the wall?" Every new addition Fumi found added to her room made her more agitated. "I don't remember having cloud and raindrop plushies with faces on my bed, which also didn't have a pink canopy. And why the heck is there a unicorn mobile on my ceiling!?"

"Huh, I noticed the room was a little different but I didn't notice all of that at first." Whisper stated while scratching the wisp on his head.

"Who could've done this?" asked Fumi with her hand on her chin and while tapping her foot. "It couldn't have been my parents, they're way too busy to take the time to do this. Was it you Whisper!?"

Whisper let out a shocked "whis~" in response to Fumi's accusation. "No, I'd never redecorate without your permission!" He responded in a frightened tone.

Being a Yo-kai butler who's incompetent most of the time, Whisper will jump at any opportunity to receive praise from his master, even if it meant taking credit for something he didn't do. However, he could see on Fumi's face that she was not very pleased with her redecorated room.

"Then there's only one explanation for this," started Fumi. "It must be the work of a Yo-kai!"

Fumi begins to scan around the room using her Yo-kai Watch to reveal any hidden Yo-kai.

"Oh Fumi, you're just like Keita," Whisper commented with his eyes closed. "Always blaming Yo-kai for every little thing that happens. Maybe your parents did have time and just wanted to surprise you."

"There!" shouted Fumi.

"Whis~!?"

The watch revealed a pink cat Yo-kai with two tails wearing a sailor uniform.

"Whisper, who's that Yo-kai?"

" _It looks a lot like Jibanyan, but pink with more clothes,_ " Whisper thought to himself. " _A distant relative perhaps?_ " Whisper pulled out his trusty Yo-kai Pad to find out who the mysterious, pink, Jibanyan-like Yo-kai was. "Now let's see."

"I don't think so," scolded Fumi as she took the Yo-kai Pad from Whisper and put it on her bed. "You made a promise to memorize all the Yo-kai by heart remember?"

"Whis!?"

In his own dimension, Whisper claimed to be knowledgeable about every Yo-kai, when truthfully he just read off an online encyclopedia entitled _Spookypedia_ on his Yo-kai Pad anytime he and Keita encounter one; sometimes even ones they've met before.

" _Oh crap!_ " he thought to himself. " _I forgot about that deal I supposedly made in this dimension!_ " Sweating nervously, Whisper tries to think of a plan to get the Yo-kai Pad back. "Uh, HEY WHAT'S THAT!?" he shouted while pointing at nothing in the opposite direction. Fumi fell for the trick and looked away from Whisper, while he quickly grabbed the Yo-kai Pad and swiped furiously until the pink cat Yo-kai's picture showed up. "AHA!" He exclaimed.

"I don't see anything, Whisper." Fumi said as she looked back at Whisper who quickly put the Yo-kai Pad back on her bed.

"Ahahaha must've been my imagination!" Whisper chuckled nervously. "Anyway, that Yo-kai is Sailornyan! If this Yo-kai visits your house and deems your room to be "unfeminine," she'll make it over in an instant whether you want her to or not. The Yo-kai Incident caused by her is like this." Whisper quickly dons an emo teenage girl wig and begins talking in a stereotypical teenage girl accent. "OMG mom what happened to my room? It looks like a unicorn barfed all over it, ugh, you're ruining my life!" He then quickly takes the wig off and returns to speaking in his normal voice. "Just like that!"

"Your butler is correct Ms. Kodama," confirmed Sailornyan. "I indeed gave your room a makeover as it wasn't nearly feminine enough for my tastes."

"One, drop the formalities," began Fumi. "Fumi or Fumika is good enough, though because we're not well acquainted yet I'd prefer Fumika. Two, I appreciate the gesture but I didn't ask for all this, especially not that unicorn mobile. Next time try asking before you redecorate someone's room without permission."

"Apologies Ms. Fumika but, I really feel like you should be thanking me for doing you a favor. Before I worked my magic, your room was admittedly neat and orderly, but it was also plain and basic. Most girls your age would be delighted to have a room this beautiful _._ " Sailornyan begins to point to some of her favorite changes she made to Fumi's room. "Those curtains are 100% cotton Luxury Velvet Venetian Pink. Very expensive. That tea set is made of pure ivory imported straight from China. And how can you not love that custom-made, one-of-a-kind, stainless steel unicorn mobile made by a European blacksmith?"

"You didn't hear a word I said!" raged Fumi.

"Oh by the way, on my way here I ran into my ex-boyfriend, Baddinyan."

"You two used to date?"

"Can't say I'm surprised by the breakup." Snidely chimed in Whisper

"Yes, and he told me to give you this letter explaining his sudden leave," Sailornyan explained while giving the letter to Fumi. "He was going to steal the stamp off someone else's envelope and glue it onto his, but luckily I was there to stop him in time and offered to deliver it to you instead. You're welcome."

"Thanks, I guess." Fumi sarcastically replied while opening the letter. "Now let's see. Ugh!"

"What's the problem Fumi?" asked Whisper as he floated towards her. "Oh my! His penmanship is absolutely horrid! Never mind the constant spelling and grammatical errors. He really is an uneducated delinquent!"

 _deer foomeeca,_

 _dis joynt iz way 2 gurlee 4 my tuff guy imaje im goin 2 live sumware manlee-er call me if sum 1 needz 2 b tot a lesin_

 _frum baddinyan_

"Geez, if anyone needs to be taught a lesson it's him," sighed Fumi. "Several lessons."

"I'm surprised he managed to spell his name right all things considered." replied Whisper.

"Yes, his love letters were always like this," recalled Sailornyan. "I thought it was cute at first but each letter got harder and harder to read. Anyway, after running into him he told me about your room and I just had to see it for myself. Needless to say, I was unimpressed and gave it the full 'Sailornyan' treatment. Now that my work here is done I'll take my leave."

"Wait but I don't-"

"Goodbye Ms. Fumika!"

Sailornyan bowed and exited the room before Fumi could finish.

"Geez what a pain," groaned Fumi.


	3. Chapter 3

Fumi looked around her room some more while having a tough time coming to terms with the changes Sailornyan made to it. Whisper, on the other hand, had no problem with it at all.

"I kind of like it Fumi," he stated while floating around the room. "Unlike Keita's room it's neat, orderly, and has a lovely scent. Sure it may look a bit more feminine than you want it to, but you've gotta admit Sailornyan sure did a fantastic job!"

"I guess, but that's the problem," Fumi started. "I never wanted it to look _this_ feminine. It's not my style at all. She really should have asked first before doing any redecorating."

"Yeah can't argue with that. But still, not many girls your age can say they have a one-of-a-kind stainless steel unicorn mobile."

"That's because no girls my age want a one-of-a-kind stainless steel unicorn mobile, Whisper. Those things are for babies."

"What?" he asked while entranced with the mobile like a newborn, causing Fumi to sigh.

"Well I hope Baddinyan will okay on his own. At least he's street-smart if nothing else. I bought some extra chocobars for him, but since he's not here I guess they're yours now, Whisper."

"Oh goody!" he exclaimed as he came out of his infantile trance. "I haven't eaten since I came back to this dimension."

As Fumi and Whisper unwrapped their chocobars, they suddenly hear a familiar voice yell, "STOP!" followed by paper fans hitting their heads, and their chocobars getting swiped. They turn to see the culprit is none other than Sailornyan with an angry look on her face.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" she scowled.

"We were about to eat chocobars before you showed up again!" Fumi replied while rubbing the back of her head. "What the heck was that about!? I thought you said your work here was done!"

"On my way out I noticed you holding a bag of chocobars so I hid behind your door for a while. When I heard you unwrap them I came back to stop you. No one who lives in a room I redecorated will tarnish it with chocolate stains and wrappers carelessly tossed on the floor. That's unacceptable!"

"We were going to wash our hands and throw away the wrappers properly afterwards!"

"Even if that were true, you could still get crumbs on the floor and crumbs attract roaches which is completely unacceptable, so take your chocobars and eat them elsewhere."

"Why you-"

"Fumi please, I'm very hungry." Whisper whined.

"Fine, but only because it's you Whisper." Fumi reluctantly complied while snatching their chocobars back from Sailornyan. "Let's eat in the dining room where we hopefully won't get rudely interrupted again."

"Oh and if you don't mind I'll be taking those extra chocobars as my payment," Sailornyan declared as she took them out of the bag, "Toodles!"

Sailornyan left the room for a second time leaving Fumi and Whisper with less chocobars than before.

"What is her deal?" angrily asked Fumi. "She may have redecorated it, but it's still my room. I have the right to eat whatever I want in it!"

"I really wanted those extra chocobars." Cried Whisper.

In the dining room Whisper had just finished his chocobars while Fumi was halfway done with hers.

"Ah, that was refreshing!" he exclaimed with his mouth covered in chocolate. "Now about my time here?"

"Well I'm pretty sure it's been-" Fumi began before she was interrupted by another "STOP!" and paper fan to the head by Sailornyan.

"What is it this time!?" yelled Fumi

"Your posture is unacceptable!" replied Sailornyan. "Your legs are spread, your back is slouched, and to top it off, you have your elbows on the table! I will not tolerate such unladylike behavior from a girl whose room I redecorated! Now sit like a lady!"

"Excuse me!? First of all you're not my mother! Secondly-"

"Fumi please," Whisper whined again. "I have to know how long it's supposedly been since I've been here so I can figure out what's going on."

"Fine Whisper," replied Fumi holding back all her anger as best as she could. "Only because it's you."

Fumi then took a deep breath, sat with her back straight, legs crossed, and arms in her lap.

"There, happy?" she asked while glaring at Sailornyan

"Yes I am," Sailornyan smugly replied. "Toodles!"

"So anyway, it's been about three months."

" _That long!?_ " Whisper thought in his head.

"A few weeks ago, we bought the Model Zero Yo-kai Watch without having to wait in a long queue because I convinced you to go early instead of watching the reveal on Yo-kai News. You were so happy that you almost broke it right out of the box. Then you played with it for a while until you realized it was only compatible with Z Medals and Classic Medals.

You spent 30 minutes crying in the corner until I suggested that we go find some Yo-kai with Z Medals after looking them up on your Yo-kai Pad. We befriended quite a few the day after, but then I realized that you probably shouldn't summon them with the watch for your own amusement otherwise they would get angry with us. You spent another 30 minutes crying in the corner until I told you that you could summon one Yo-kai just for fun.

When you tried to do it you got an error message saying that only humans can operate the Yo-kai Watch."

"I'm pretty sure what happened next goes without saying right?"

"Yep. Another 30-minute cry in the corner. After that I just bought you some ice cream and you seemed to have forgotten about ever since, among other things it seems."

"I see. It appears we've been through quite a bit apparently, but for some reason I can't seem to recall any of these memories."

"Well you do tend to have a short-term memory. That's why we made a deal that you would study Spookypedia instead of reading off it on the Yo-kai Pad whenever we encounter a new Yo-kai to help with that."

" _Oh so that explains that whole thing._ " Whisper thought to himself.

"So just continue studying to keep your mind sharp and to prevent from you from losing any more memories okay?"

"S-sure I guess."

"Good, and be prepared for your weekly Yo-kai quiz in the next few days."

"QUIZ!?" Whisper exclaimed with a shocked expression.

With the cawing of the crows, day soon became night.


	4. Chapter 4

Fumi and Whisper prepare for bed as Whisper begins to sleep halfway phased through the floor like usual.

"Whisper, wouldn't you rather sleep in the bed as opposed to the floor tonight?" Fumi asked while getting in her bed. "There's enough room for the both of us to share."

"Well I don't want to impose," replied Whisper. "Besides, sleeping in the floor really isn't that bad. Being a Yo-kai and all, I hardly ever notice the splinters, _sometimes._ "

"It's no trouble at all. Trust me you'll feel a lot better in the morning if you sleep in a bed instead of the floor."

" _Fumi sure is a lot more concerned about my well-being than Keita ever was._ " Whisper thought to himself. "Well if you insist then I suppose-"

"STOP!" shouted Sailornyan who returned to hit both him and Fumi in the head with a paper fan again.

"Why the heck are you still here!?" shouted Fumi.

"To make sure you're keeping the room I redecorated in order and exhibiting ladylike behavior to be worthy of it." Sailornyan explained with her eyes closed and arms folded. "You were doing fine after the posture incident, but sharing your bed with a male is totally unacceptable!"

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY HERE!? Whisper is my Yo-kai butler and my friend! He's not some stranger I just met or something! I trust him!"

"No, I won't allow it. A girl your age has no business sharing a bed with someone of the opposite gender, Yo-kai or not, friend or foe, it's all unacceptable. In fact, I won't even allow him to sleep on the floor or anywhere in your room. Butler, to the couch with you!"

"No Whisper! Ignore what she says and come sleep in the bed! The couch isn't comfortable enough!"

"No Fumi," replied a very tired Whisper as he left the room. "As I said, I didn't want to impose and plus I need some time to myself to think about things."

"Very good." Commented Sailornyan. "As for you Ms. Fumika, I'll be back in the morning to continue checking on your progress. Toodles!"

"No don't come back at all!" demanded Fumi, "You're such a pain! Change my room back to the way it was!"

Pretending she couldn't hear a word Fumi was saying, Sailornyan took her leave once more.

"God, what an annoying Yo-kai." Fumi said as she angrily flopped down on her bed.

Throughout the night, Whisper was unable to sleep as he tossed and turned furiously on the couch trying to get comfortable and couldn't stop thinking about his predicament.

"Fumi wasn't lying," he said after letting out a distressed "whis~." "This couch really is uncomfortable. Hmm, well last time I was in Fumi's house I woke up from my dream before nighttime. So needless to say, I'm quite confident that this is not a dream after all. So if that's the case then how did I get here?"

After twisting and turning for a few more minutes he eventually tired himself out, slowly falling asleep while thinking of Keita and Jibanyan.

"I wonder how they're doing without me, whis~."

The next morning Fumi was dressed in her usual clothes and ready to head out for school. Whisper entered her room looking miserable after sleeping on the couch.

"Good morning Fumika." He greeted in a groggy tone.

"G-good morning." Fumi replied looking concerned. "Aw, it's just like I thought. That couch did no wonders for you at all. Hmph, that Sailornyan is so overbearing and thinks she can boss me around just because she redecorated my room without permission. The nerve! In any case, if you want to stay behind today to rest I totally understand."

"I can't do that. I've decided that as your temporary Yo-kai butler in this dimension it is my *yawn* duty to remain at your side at all- Zzz.. whis~."

"Don't worry, Whisper. I'll be fine today, promise. See you-"

"STOP!" shouted Sailornyan who hit Fumi with a paper fan again, waking Whisper up.

"I told you not to come back!" shouted Fumi. "I'm getting real sick of your sh-"

"Shameful." Sailornyan commented, cutting Fumi off. "Absolutely shameful. I refuse to believe you go to school dressed like _that_!"

"But I always dress like this, even when I go to school! No one's ever complained about it except you!"

"Hmph! Back in my day you could get expelled for wearing such attire. Even if your school allows it I won't, so wear this pink sailor fuku set instead!"

"What!? No way! That's not my style at all! I refuse!"

"Fumi I think it's best to just do what she says," suggested Whisper. "You don't want to be late for school do you?"

"Ugh! Fine!"

Fumi quickly, but reluctantly, changed into the sailor fuku set and looked at herself unhappily in the mirror.

"Oh my, you look so refined!" complimented Sailornyan. "Just as a young lady should!"

"Whatever." Replied Fumi. "Please don't bother me anymore after this."


	5. Chapter 5

At Springdale Elementary, Fumi's homeroom teacher was taking roll and as he was getting ready to call Fumi she entered the classroom with her head hung and eyes closed.

"Present." She answered in a sulky tone.

The homeroom teacher and all the students including her friends, Kuma, Satoko, Kanchi, Mika and Keita couldn't take their eyes off her.

"Good morning Ms. Kodama," greeted the homeroom teacher while being surprised by Fumi's new look. "That's certainly a new look for you. Please take your seat."

As she sat down at her desk she could hear the whispers of the other students talking about her new look.

"She's gorgeous!"

"Such a daring look!"

"Is that cosplay?"

"A little too much pink if you ask me."

"Who's she trying to impress?"

"That's certainly different." Kuma remarked with his head on his desk.

"I thought only high school students wore those." Kanchi claimed with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah one of the privileges of being a primary school student is that you don't have to wear stuff like that if you don't want to." Mika explained while twirling her cap.

"I'll admit it's a step up from her ordinary style," Keita started with his arms folded. "But it's way too girly in my opinion. Doesn't suit her at all."

Fumi's face was as red as a tomato after hearing all these remarks and she was too embarrassed to even look at anyone, even Satoko who was sitting behind her.

"So, what's with the new look Fumi?" she asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it Sato." Fumi replied.

"Oh I get it. Your mom bought those clothes for you and even though you secretly hate them, you're wearing them anyway so you won't hurt her feelings, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

A sleep deprived Whisper entered the room shortly after. He suddenly woke up with a "whis~!" after spotting his old master, Keita Amano.

"Keita!" he shouted floating over to him as fast as he could.

Keita looked in Whisper's direction but it was as if Whisper was invisible to him.

"Uh Keita? It's me, your wonderful Yo-kai Butler, Whisper!"

After getting no response again, Whisper came to a realization.

"Oh that's right," he started in a sad tone. "This dimension's Keita doesn't have the Yo-kai Watch so he can't see me. And even if he could he'd have no recollection of me whatsoever."

Whisper stares sadly at Keita, who continues to not see him, for a few seconds.

"I'm going to find a way back to your dimension Keita. I promise... After this nap. Zzz… whis~. Zzz… whis~."

Class goes on for a few hours when suddenly Fumi's ear begins to itch. She digs in it with her pinky while no one is looking and wipes it on her ribbon.

"STOP!" shouted Sailornyan who hit Fumi in the head with a paper fan again. "How could you be so unladylike and soil your beautiful sailor fuku like that!? Unacceptable!"

"You followed me to school!?" Fumi asked angrily.

"You think with your track record so far I'd take my eyes off you that easily? You clearly have a lot to learn about being a lady if you want to be worthy of the room I redecorated."

"You are so infuriating! Just go away!"

"Ms. Kodama, is there a problem?" asked the homeroom teacher who noticed her acting strange.

"Huh? No no everything's fine!" she nervously replied.

"Now wipe your pinky with this washcloth and hold still while I clean your ribbon." Commanded Sailornyan. "Honestly such behavior and disdain for personal appearance is what drives so many girls to hooliganism these days. There, good as new."

"Great, now leave me alone would you? Everyone already thinks I look like a doll, I don't need them to think I'm crazy too because I'm talking to someone they can't see."

"But of course. Talking to yourself is not ladylike at all so I shall take my leave at once. But preform anymore unladylike acts and I will return. Toodles!"

Sailornyan exits the classroom leaving Fumi in peace.

" _Man what a pain!_ " she thought.

Soon it was lunchtime and Fumi was eating with Kuma, Kanchi, and Keita who were too caught up in how good the food was to ask her about her new look.

"Awesome! Fried fish with pear sauce!" exclaimed Kuma.

"The cooks really outdid themselves this time!" stated Kanchi

"Itadakimasu!" exclaimed Fumi.

Fumi was getting ready to chomp a big piece of fish in her mouth until Sailornyan interrupted her with a paper fan to the head yet again.

"What do you want?" Fumi asked with her teeth clenched, trying her hardest to hold back her anger.

"Eating a whole piece of fish like that is unacceptable!" scolded Sailornyan. "On top of that, the pear sauce could drip on your lovely sailor fuku, so first off tuck this napkin into your blouse."

"Ugh! Fine"

Fumi snatched the napkin away from Sailornyan and began to tuck it in her blouse.

"No! Not that deep!" commanded Sailornyan. "Take it out some! It needs to cover more of your blouse!"

Fumi groaned and loosened the napkin up so it covered her blouse more.

"No! Now it's not deep enough!" stated Sailornyan. "What if it accidentally falls off while you're eating? Tuck it in some more!"

Fumi groaned again and tucked the napkin in some more.

"Too deep!" nagged Sailornyan.

Fumi took out the napkin some again.

"Not deep enough!" Sailornyan nagged again.

Fumi kept tucking in and taking out the napkin on Sailornyan's command over and over while her friends gave her strange looks.

"So, is she gonna eat or what?" asked Keita.

During recess Fumi's friends were all playing dodgeball while Fumi watched from the sidelines.

"Hey Fumi!" Mika called out to her. "Come join us!"

"Huh? Sure, I'd love to!" replied Fumi.

As Fumi got ready to head over to them she was stopped by Sailornyan once again.

"What now!?" asked Fumi sounding more furious than ever. "I just want to play with my friends!"

"Unacceptable!" replied Sailornyan. "Any physical activity like that would cause your sailor fuku to get dirty or soaked in sweat. Not only that, your skirt could fly up too which is completely unacceptable!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Fumi, are you coming?" asked Sato.

"Sorry guys I have to sit this one out," Fumi replied with a disappointed look. "I think I have a stomach ache."

"Oh. Okay then."

"She looked alright a minute ago." Claimed Kuma.

"She just doesn't want to get her precious outfit dirty is all." Chimed in Kanchi.

"I mean I know they're nice clothes but it's not like they can't be washed." Stated Mika.

"I like the old Fumi better," added Keita. "She's so girly and caught up in her own vanity now. So lame."

Hearing Keita's remarks shocked Fumi and soon her shock turned into rage towards Sailornyan. Her eyes started to burn a blood-red flame.

"I. Have. HAD IT!" she shouted with the intensity to breathe molten lava.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Kodama residence, Fumi and a sleepy Whisper finally confront Sailornyan in Fumi's room.

"Alright Sailornyan, enough is enough!" Fumi began after angrily stomping her foot. "You made Whisper sleep on the couch, me dress up in this ridiculous outfit, you ruined my lunchtime, and now my friends think I'm some stuck-up snob who cares about nothing but looking good! So if you don't leave and change my room back to the way it was, I'll make you do it myself!"

"Good luck with that Ms. Fumika," replied Sailornyan. "I'm determined to stay as long as I need to in order to turn you into a proper young lady who will take care of this room that I put so much time and effort into redecorating."

"You're really getting on my nerves with that "proper lady" nonsense! What kind of lady doesn't eat snacks in her own room no matter how pretty it is, or let loose when she's with her friends no matter how well-mannered she is?"

"I know your adolescent brain makes it easy to give into temptations and hard to understand where I'm coming from, but I assure you I'm doing all of this for your own good. And when you've grown up to be a beautiful, refined woman you'll thank me for all of this."

"Well guess what? I never asked for… This!" Fumi exclaimed as she yanked down the unicorn mobile off of her ceiling and tossing it at the wall, waking up Whisper and surprising Sailornyan.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Sailornyan asked.

"Or this!" Fumi raged as she kicked over the tea set, shattering it into pieces.

"Oh my!" gasped Sailornyan.

Fumi continued destroying the new additions to her room in a fit of rage. Ripping off the heart-themed wallpaper, yanking down the curtains and the pink canopy on her bed, breaking the paintings in half, and stomping the plushes into oblivion leaving Sailornyan in state of shock and Whisper quivering in fear.

"There, nothing to take care of anymore." Fumi panted. "So go away."

" _Note to self: Never tick off Fumi._ " Whisper thought to himself.

Sailornyan snapped out of her shock, closed her eyes and chuckled.

"Did you really think it would be that simple?" She smirked.

"What?" asked a still angry Fumi.

Sailornyan began to do a little dance, gyrating her right arm and then spinning around once.

"LOVELY MEOW!" she shouted while twirling her arms.

Suddenly everything that Fumi destroyed was restored in its previous place.

"You're kidding." Fumi said while calming down.

"Sorry to disappoint you Ms. Fumika, but my powers allow me to restore objects that have been damaged or destroyed." Explained Sailornyan. "That includes entire rooms."

"That's useful." Commented Whisper.

"All this has shown me is that you're not worthy of this room at all yet and still have so much more to learn about being a proper lady, so you can forget about me leaving anytime soon."

"I think she means what she says Fumi," stated Whisper. "So why don't call a Yo-kai that will make her act unladylike for a change?"

"Agreed!" replied Fumi. "Then she'll be unworthy of this room too and will have to change it back!" Fumi grabbed the Yo-kai Medallium and flipped to the Eerie Tribe section. "I never thought I'd ever summon him again, but desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose."

Fumi spun around and popped open the lens on her Yo-kai Watch.

"Come on out my friend!" she exclaimed while holding an Eerie Tribe medal then proceeding to flip it in the air. "Calling, Cheeksqueek! Yo-kai Medal do your thing!"

After inserting the medal into the watch, it began to announce the Tribe being summoned, then emitting a bright purple spiral from its center, followed by the accompanying Tribe's song while Fumi held it high and spun around.

 _"_ _Summoning, Eerie!"_

Cheeksqueek danced along to the Eerie Tribe summoning song by hopping around and shaking his rear. When the song was over he announced his arrival by exclaiming his name.

 _"_ _Cheeksqueek!"_

"Oh no not him." Complained Whisper.

"Cheeksqueek, make Sailornyan let out a really unladylike fart!" commanded Fumi.

"Pu~, pu~, pu~!" Cheeksqueek replied giving Fumi a thumbs up.

"Eh, where do you keep the gas masks?" asked Whisper.

Cheeksqueek spewed inspiriting aura from his mouth towards Sailornyan, who in retaliation pulled out a can of air freshener that also doubled as a Cheeksqueek repellant.

"Begone crass demon!" she exclaimed as she sprayed away the aura.

The fresh scent of lemon was too much for Cheeksqueek to handle so he flew out of Fumi's balcony door flailing his arms in pain.

"Dang it!" exclaimed Fumi.

"Y'know, part of me is glad that happened." Remarked Whisper.

"Alright, time to use the Model Zero!"

Whisper let out an excited "whis~" as he spun around, flew towards Fumi and chomped her arm.

"Uh Whisper, what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

Coming to a realization, Whisper spat out Fumi's arm leaving it covered in slime.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. "It was a force of habit! I forgot you were already wearing the Model Zero!"

"Ew! What does that have to do with anything!?"

In his own dimension if Keita ever wanted to switch between the regular watch and the Model Zero he'd have to stick his arm in Whisper's mouth to do so. But Fumi wears her watch around her neck so she can wear it and the Model Zero at the same time.

"Ugh, we'll talk about this later," Fumi continued as she wiped her slime covered arm on her sailor fuku.

"DON'T SOIL YOUR SAILOR FUKU!" Sailornyan yelled with so much anger that her head grew bigger, scaring both Fumi and Whisper.

"Man I hope this guy can get the job done. Yokai Watch Model Zero!" Fumi exclaimed tossing a Tough Tribe medal in the air. "Calling, Swelton! Yo-kai Medal do your thing!"

After inserting the medal and turning the dial on the watch to 1, the watch announces that a Yo-kai is being summoned.

 _"_ _Oh! Summoning time!"_

Swelton walked along a rainbow path to the center which will allow him to be summoned, all while an instrumental version of the Tough Tribe theme plays. As he walks, he tries to wipe off his sweat before getting to the center, but to no avail. When he makes it to the center, Fumi turns the watch dial to 2 allowing the summoning process to be completed via a bright yellow spiral emitting from the watch's center.

 _"_ _Summoning Tough._ "

 _"_ _Swelton!"_

"I don't care for him either, but at least he's not Cheeksqueek." Commented Whisper.

"Swelton, make Sailornyan sweat so much that her sailor fuku becomes drenched!" ordered Fumi.

"Yeah, sure thing kid." Replied Swelton.

Being an oni, Swelton has two horns on his head and the left one acts as a dial of sorts that makes people sweat furiously or sweat furiously while feeling like a youthful model depending on the setting. He began turn it to the first setting to inspirit Sailornyan, who in retaliation pulled out a can of antiperspirant spray which also acted as a Swelton repellant.

"Begone diaphoretic demon!" she exclaimed as she sprayed Swelton.

Swelton wheezed out: "Too much. _keff_ Polyaminopropyl _koff keffh_ biguanide." He pounded his chest, coughing some more. "Sorry kid. _keff-keeff_ You're on your own."

Swelton left the room coughing and wheezing leaving puddles of sweat behind.

"Try as much as you like Ms. Fumika," Sailornyan boasted as she swabbed the sweat covered floor. "But you'll never get me to act unladylike. I've got repellants for all gross Yo-kai. Fidgephant, Snotsolong, even Snottle. There's no one you can throw at me who I won't be prepared for."

"Shoot!" Fumi exclaimed. "This is going to be tougher than I thought. Maybe it's time to use force."

Whisper began to look nervous after hearing that remark.

"Oh no," he said while shaking nervously. "Tell me you don't mean…"

Whisper began to have a flashback to when Fumi used him as a weapon against a Yo-kai named Noway.

"Please! Anything but that!" He begged Fumi while crying and bowing with his hands clasped.

"Huh? What are you talking about Whisper?" Fumi asked. "Since when do you hate Goldenyan?"

Whisper immediately ceased his bawling.

"Eh? Goldenyan?"

"Yeah not only is she super rare, she's more than capable of dealing with a task like this so what's the problem?"

"Well, uh. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Ehehehe."

"Good! Come on out my friend!" Fumi began while tossing holding a Tough tribe medal.

"Calling, Goldenyan! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

 _"_ _Summoning Tough!"_

As the Tough Tribe's song played, Goldenyan's interior design was revealed followed by her flying with her jetpack in a heroic pose and finishing with a battle stance.

 _"_ _Goldenyan!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Goldenyan stood proudly and shone with such luster that she instantly lit up Fumi's room.

"Ah yes, if I remember correctly you said she was your most treasured friend." Commented Whisper.

"Goldenyan, can you get rid of Sailornyan for us and change my room back to the way it was?" asked Fumi. "We've been trying to make her act unladylike by using other Yo-kai, but she has repellents for them all."

"Of course she does," Goldenyan replied. "I sold them to her."

"What!?"

"You see, I am programmed with the ability to create repellents for any Yo-kai who are Rank B or below as I consider many of them to be inferior and annoying."

"That's mean." Remarked Whisper.

"However, to avoid abuse I do not sell them to just anyone." Continued Goldenyan. "Only Yo-kai who have proven themselves worthy by completing a grueling task that would make even the ruler of hell himself break out into tears can purchase them from me."

"Huh? Seriously?" asked Fumi.

Fumi and Whisper both nervously looked at Sailornyan and gulped while she smiled deviously.

"And that task is?" hesitantly asked Fumi.

"Finding golden dolls for me!" exclaimed Goldenyan.

"Doh!" exclaimed both Fumi and Whisper as they lost their balance.

" _That's_ the grueling task that would make the ruler of hell cry!?" Whisper asked angrily.

"It made you cry that's for sure." Stated Fumi.

"Eh, pardon?"

"Don't you remember? Goldenyan's power source is golden dolls. When we first met her, she was almost completely drained of her power because in the future she comes from, gold is almost non-existent as opposed to now where it's just rare. So she came to our time so we could help her find golden dolls to recharge her battery and take back to the future to mass produce. Looking for those things was not fun at all and your constant crying didn't help either."

"Oh, I see. Yet another memory involving me shedding tears that I can't recall. Well she seems fine now so shouldn't she be able to find them herself, being made of gold and all?"

"Yes, but why would someone of my status waste time with such mundane labor when I can have other people do it for me?" asked Goldenyan.

"Tch. Typical upper crust attitude."

"That is why I started this small business of mine. I need gold to function and Yo-kai of higher ranks need to keep the hoi polloi Yo-kai away from them."

"So I guess Sailornyan was able to find enough golden dolls somehow in order to buy all those repellants huh?" asked Fumi.

"Incorrect," informed Goldenyan. "Sailornyan went above and beyond what most Yo-kai are capable of doing. She actually found something even rarer than a golden doll."

"A golden egg?" asked Whisper.

"No you imbecile. A platinum doll!"

"No way!" exclaimed Fumi.

"Yes! The fabled metal that is even more valuable than gold! The metal that most mortals dream they could possess! The metal with incredible heat resistance! Atomic number 78!"

"Alright we get it."

"If I were on the Yo-kai Rank Council I would promote Sailornyan to rank S based on that find alone!"

"Aw, you're making me blush." Said Sailornyan.

"So I guess summoning you was a waste of time then?" Fumi asked Goldenyan.

"Sorry, I cannot eradicate customers," replied Goldenyan. "Especially those who provide me with platinum instead of gold."

"Y'know for someone who takes pride in being made of gold you sure seem to have quite the fixation for platinum." Teased Whisper.

"Eh? N-now now don't get the wrong idea," stuttered Goldenyan while flailing her arms up and down. "I take immense pride in my golden status. Platinum is just quite the recherché find is all."

"Uh huh sure."

"If you want to get rid of her that badly I'll at least leave you with a tip."

"Okay." Said Fumi.

"The tip is: My protégé."

"Your what?" asked Whisper.

Goldenyan then opened a portal to the future and went into while saying "I'll be back."

"Well that was pointless." Muttered Whisper.

"Maybe not." Replied Fumi. "In fact, I know exactly what to do now!"

"Yokai Watch Model Zero!" Fumi exclaimed tossing a Tough Tribe medal in the air. "Calling, Mimikin! Yo-kai Medal do your thing!"

After inserting the medal, Fumi turned the dial to 1 causing the watch to say: " _Oh! Summoning time!"_

While an instrumental of the Tough tribe theme played, Mimikin walked down the rainbow path doing a normal walk, followed by sumo stomps, and then finishing by swinging his hips and shaking his rear with his arms behind his head as he made to the center. Fumi then turned the watch dial to 2 allowing the summoning process to be completed via a bright yellow spiral emitting from the watch's center.

 _Summoning Tough."_

 _Mimikin!"_

Mimikin stood in a Wonder Woman-esque pose with his hands on his hips.

" _Another low rank Yo-kai?_ " thought Sailornyan. " _Doesn't this girl ever learn?_ "

"Hi Mimikin," greeted Fumi. "How goes your training?"

"Wonderful Fumi!" Mimikin exclaimed in Fumi's voice while giving her a thumbs up.

"Wow! He sounds just like you!" exclaimed Whisper.

"Of course, whis~!" Mimikin said in Whisper's voice while saluting him.

"Whis~!? That's my voice and my verbal tic! Not yours!"

"My training with Master Goldenyan has allowed me to imitate voices with 99.9% accuracy." Stated Mimikin in his normal voice while doing a fist pump. "With more training, I'm sure I'll reach that last .1% one day."

"That's great!" Complimented Fumi. "But right now we need you to help us with that annoying Yo-kai over there named Sailornyan. She redecorated my room without permission and chastises me for every little thing I do that isn't "ladylike" according to her standards. Do you think you could possess her and make her act unladylike so she can leave?"

"Affirmative!" Mimikin exclaimed in Goldenyan's voice and imitating her fighting stance. "I shall preform a four-step process that has a 99.9% chance of succeeding."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Shouted Sailornyan who was wearing a respirator as she pulled out a can of spray paint that also acted as a Mimikin repellent. "Begone aper demon!"

"Oh no he's done for!" exclaimed Whisper.

Sailornyan sprayed Mimikin with the repellent causing a cloud of fumes to form in the room, making Fumi and Whisper cough.

"Trying the same thing over and over again will not yield different results Ms. Fumika." Stated Sailornyan.

"Is that what you think?" Asked a voice that sounded exactly like Sailornyan's, but wasn't her.

"What?"

A pair of glowing eyes peered through the fumes and out came Mimikin unscathed in an intimidating fashion, as if he had just rose after being buried by flaming wreckage.

"No." Sailornyan said in disbelief. "No! I don't understand! This repellent should've made you run away in pain like the others. You are the Yo-kai, Mimikin, whose rank is D aren't you?

"While it is true that I am indeed Mimikin," he began. "My training with Master Goldenyan has made me rise above all ordinary Mimikin to reach the pinnacle of mimicry!"

"What are you saying?"

"I am not just Mimikin my dear Sailornyan. I… am Mimikin A!"


	8. Chapter 8

Mimikin's eyes began to turn green and his loincloth became blue instead of red. "You see, I disguise myself as an ordinary D-ranked Mimikin to throw my foes off-guard." He explained. "Then I reveal my true form and show them the power of an A-ranked Mimikin!"

"Curses!" exclaimed Sailornyan. "So this repellent has absolutely no effect on you!"

"Correct! Now beginning four-step Sailornyan disposal process!"

"Nya~!?"

Mimikin began to spin around with his arms behind his head and then struck a pose with his left hand on his hip while pointing upward with his other and then shouting: "Transform!" He then began to glow and transformed into the Yo-kai Snottle, whose name he exclaimed in the actual Snottle's voice.

" _koff koff_ Awesome!" wheezed Fumi as the spray paint fumes cleared out. "Now let's see how "ladylike" she is after digging for gold!"

"No!" yelled Sailornyan after pulling out and spraying a repellent meant for Snottle. "Stay back rhinotillexomaniac demon!"

"Nice try," started Snottle-Mimikin. "But your repellents still won't work, as under this guise I am still Mimikin A. Now get ready to start digging for gold, Sailornyan."

Snottle-Mimikin began to clasp his hands together with his index fingers pointing upward, slowly moving them towards his nostrils. Sailornyan began to lose control of her body and started to do the same with her paws.

"No please," she begged. "Don't make me do this! This goes against everything I stand for! Ladies should never pick their-"

Before she could finish, her paws went right up her nostrils much to her dismay.

"Yes!" exclaimed Fumi as she did a fist pump.

"Pick your nose, dig for treasure." Snottle-Mimikin chanted repeatedly while moving his fingers in and out of his nose.

"I'm sure glad we're not a part of that treasure hunt." Commented Whisper.

"This cannot be happening!" cried Sailornyan as she dug for gold as well.

"Oh my, how unladylike of you." Teased Fumi with her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! This is all his fault! You know I'd never do something this disgraceful on my own!"

"I can make him stop, but you have to promise to change my room back and leave me alone."

"I can't do that! You need to become a proper young lady and disassociate yourself from miscreants like him, and I won't leave until that happens!"

"Alright Mimikin, proceed to step two."

"Affirmative!" he replied.

Snottle-Mimikin took his fingers out of his nose freeing Sailornyan from her torture. He then jumped into the air doing a front flip, then started to glow again while shouting: "Transform!" This time he turned into the Yo-kai Snotsolong and landed directly on top of Sailornyan's head, with his nose drippings dangling on the sides of her face. She stared at the drippings while trembling in fear, even turning green for a few brief minutes.

" _I'm gonna be sick._ " She thought to herself. She then started to sniff and snort as she felt something strange coming out of her nose. "Oh you won't get me this time! A lady is always prepared for a situation like this!" Sailornyan pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose, only to produce nose drippings as big and long as Snotsolong-Mimikin's rendering her handkerchief useless.

"Nya~!" She screamed while holding the ridiculously long strands of mucus. "What the heck!?"

"So gross." Commented Whisper.

"Oh my, so undignified." Fumi teased again. "A proper lady would never allow something like that to happen."

Sailornyan tried her hardest to snort the snot back up her nose but to no avail. "Why are you doing this to me?" she cried. "I'm just trying to help you for your own good."

"Well I don't need your "help" and I never did!" Fumi replied. "You never consulted me about redecorating my room and all you do is scold me for every little thing I do that isn't pleasing to you! I can make all of this stop right now if you just change my room back to the way it was and never bother me again."

"No way! A little nose picking and mucus can be easily washed away."

"Have it your way. Step three Mimikin!"

Snotsolong-Mimikin hopped off of Sailornyan's head, glowed and then transformed into the Yo-kai Hungorge.

"P-please don't eat me." Begged Sailornyan.

"Oh don't worry I don't eat pussycat." Replied Hungorge-Mimikin who reached into his kimono to pull out a handful of candy. "But I do eat candy, and I like to eat it in nice rooms like this one."

Sailornyan snorted as hard as she could to get rid of her long nose drippings and pulled out a paper fan, running towards Hungorge-Mimikin with it shouting: "Not if I can help it!" However, Hungorge-Mimikin stopped her by inspiriting her with his aura simply by saying his name, causing her to become extremely hungry all of a sudden as a result.

"So… hungry." Whined Sailornyan with her paws on her stomach.

"I've bought plenty enough to share." Assured Hungorge-Mimikin who laid out a spread of individual candies. "I even have chocobars."

Sailornyan's eyes lit up at the sight of the chocobars. "No! I mustn't!"

"Come on. It's not often a Hungorge like me offers someone else food."

Sailornyan tried to resist Hungorge-Mimikin's offer but her hunger just kept growing stronger. She felt like she could pass out any minute if she didn't eat. "But… The crumbs… Hnnng! Chocolate… Everywhere."

"You know you want it."

Sailornyan's eyes were fixated on the candy, as if there was nothing else around her. She kept thinking to herself how much she didn't need it while sweating heavily. Hungorge-Mimikin broke her will by licking a chocobar up and down with his unsettling blue tongue and scraping it back and forth with his one front tooth.

"I NEED IT!" she shouted diving headfirst into the pile of candy and proceeding to gobble it up like there was no tomorrow, getting crumbs all over the place and carelessly tossing the wrappers all over the room.

"Good lord, she's really going at it," Remarked Whisper. "And she didn't even wash her hands after all that gold digging and snot touching."

"Yet I'm the "unladylike" one, according to her." Replied Fumi.

After a few seconds of feasting, Sailornyan's face, paws, and sailor fuku were all covered in chocolate and her stomach was bulging.

"I can't take this anymore," she moaned while lying down, defeated. "As soon as this candy digests prepare yourself for a fight."

"A fight?" Fumi asked in a teasing manner. "My-my, you'd think a lady wouldn't condone such barbaric behavior."

"Even a lady has to stand her ground sometimes Ms. Fumika. If you'd just let me help you from the start, you'd know that by now. Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them!"

"Where have I heard that before?" asked Whisper while scratching the wisp on his head.

"Well Mimikin she seems determined to keep this up so proceed to step four!" commanded Fumi.

"Certainly!" replied Hungorge-Mimikin as he began to glow and transform.

Sailornyan looked upon the transformation sequence with fear. What disgusting Yo-kai would Mimikin become now?


	9. Chapter 9

Mimikin's transformation was taking longer than usual leaving everyone to speculate who he could possibly be turning into now.

"What's taking so long?" Whisper asked excitingly while clenching both his fists. "The anticipation is killing me!"

"I think he's struggling," inferred Fumi. "Come on Mimikin you can do it!"

" _If it's taking him this long it must be a truly abominable Yo-kai he's transforming into,_ " Sailornyan thought to herself as she struggled to move with her candy-filled belly weighing her down. " _I've got to get out of here!_ "

After a few more seconds, Mimikin's transformation started to come to an end and everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing when it was over.

"It's a…" Fumi started.

"Teddy bear…" Said Whisper.

"Wearing glasses and a cap and gown?" asked Sailornyan.

"That's correct!" the supposedly educated teddy bear responded while panting and sweating. "I am none other than the legendary Poofessor!"

"Legendary?" Fumi asked.

"Poofessor?" Whisper asked while frowning with his eyes closed and his hand on his "chin" as if he had heard that name before.

"That's correct!" Poofessor-Mimikin responded. "I am a Legendary Yo-kai! Well not "I" as in 'Mimikin A' of course."

"Wait. Legendary Yo-kai?" asked Fumi. "I don't understand."

"Oh? Surely your butler has informed you about Legendary Yo-kai."

Fumi glared at Whisper for a few seconds who started to sweat. "O-Of course I know about Legendary Yo-kai!" He nervously insisted while moving his hand up and down with his eyes closed. "That's like Yo-kai History 101! Kids' stuff even!"

"Okay, then tell me all there is to know about Legendary Yo-kai," Fumi instructed, seeing through his lie. "No Yo-kai Pad."

"Um well, there's so much to cover I couldn't possibly-" Suddenly Whisper felt a force overcome him, as if his ignorance had completely vanished. "For instance, did you know Legendary Yo-kai like the actual Poofessor can only be summoned once you collect certain medals and place them in their respective slots on the Yo-kai Medallium's Legend pages to break the seals that bind them?"

"Uh, no I didn't know that but how did you-"

"Did you also know that the Japanese term for "Legendary" is "Rejendo""?

"No but-"

"Did you know that Legendary Yo-kai are all S-ranked and extremely powerful?"

"I kinda figured that but how do you know all thi- OHMYGOSHWHISPERWHATSTHATONYOURHEAD!?"

"Oh that? That's just Poofessor's trivia poo, it's completely harmless. Whomever he puts it on becomes knowledgeable about whatever topic is relevant at the given moment. You asked me about Legendary Yo-kai so the trivia poo gave me vast knowledge them. Like for instance did you know-"

"Yeah yeah but look at the color of it compared this picture on the Yo-kai Pad!"

Whisper looked at the color of the poo on Poofessor's staff on the Yo-kai Pad which was a teal color and compared it to the color of the poo on Poofessor-Mimikin's staff which was an unsettling brown color and began to turn green with disgust.

"GAAAAAH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" he screamed while flying out of the room.

"Oh dear. It happened again." Said Poofessor-Mimikin.

"What happened again?" Fumi nervously asked.

"Well thanks to master Goldenyan's teachings, I am able to even assume the forms of Legendary Yo-kai. It's just… beary hard. You see, A lower-ranked Yo-kai are no issue to imitate. It's the S ranks that are really a challenge fur me as currently I can only achieve those forms with 99.8% accuracy, and fur Legendary Yo-kai it's even more difficult with me only to achieve their forms with 95% accuracy. Much lower than I'd prefur."

"Is that why the poop you put on people's head is brown instead of teal?"

"Precisely! And if you look closer you can see that I also have a lazy eye. Something that the real Poofessor does not possess. But I assure you, I can perform just as well as that cub as you saw with your butler."

"Wait! You're not gonna put that on my head are you!?" Sailornyan asked in fear.

Poofessor-Mimikin stood menacingly with his glasses glowing in front of a frightened and helpless Sailornyan. "Now it is your turn my dear. When I place this poo on you, you will become knowledgeable about trivia related to scatology and give harangues about it for quite a while. Not only that, you will look beary ridiculous and unladylike with poo on your cranium, especially of this color. Now please hold still while I drop a deuce on your head."

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Sailornyan struggled to get up as Poofessor-Mimikin's poop staff slowly moved toward her head. "OKAY! OKAY! I SURRENDER! YOU WIN FUMIKA! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE! I'LL CHANGE YOUR ROOM BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS! JUST PLEASE CALL HIM OFF! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Promise?" asked Fumi.

"YES I PROMISE! JUST PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP!"

"Alright Mimikin it's over. You can stop now."

"Aw but I was having a beary good time." Poofessor-Mimikin whined as he flicked his staff causing the poo on top to fall off shocking everyone in the room including himself. Unfortunately, the staff wasn't quite over Sailornyan's head when Fumi stopped Poofessor-Mimikin so the poo was falling straight towards her mouth instead.

"NYOOOOOO!" she screamed with her mouth wide-open. She tried to make the situation less worse by imagining herself frolicking in a flower field. Whisper came back in the room with a bathrobe on and the poo on his head gone.

"Hey, what I miss?" he asked. Fumi and Poofessor-Mimikin were still in shock while Sailornyan was completely blue in the face while twitching as if her soul had completely left her body.


	10. Chapter 10 (Finale)

Soon it was sunset at the Kodama residence with Fumi, Whisper, and Mimikin waiting for Sailornyan to come out of the bathroom after the whole gross-out ordeal.

"She's been in there since this afternoon," Whisper said while playing around with the Yo-kai Pad. "I hope she doesn't wash off her skin."

"I can't blame her for taking her time," Fumi said looking concerned. "Things got taken way too far. She may have been a real pain but even she didn't deserve "that" to happen to her."

"It's all my fault!" Mimikin cried. "If only I trained harder I would've achieved that form 100% and that would have never happened! The real Poofessor's poo doesn't just fall off his staff like that. I must push myself even harder to ensure something like that never happens again! Master Goldenyan, please punish me!"

Mimikin ran out of Fumi's room crying and shouting for Goldenyan to punish him in different ways, many of them questionable.

"I'm not even going to ask." Remarked Whisper.

Sailornyan then entered the room in a bathrobe looking sad and disappointed.

"Hey, I'm really sorry," Fumi apologized. "I didn't mean for it to go that far and-"

"No, I apologize," Sailornyan interrupted. "I can no longer call myself a lady after that. You have beaten me Ms. Fumika. As promised I'll revert your room back to the way it was and leave you be."

"Before you do that I need to know, why do you go around redecorating girls' rooms without their permission in the first place?"

"When I was alive, I used to belong to girl named Lucille Sanshiro whose family was very wealthy. We lived in what could be considered a castle fit for a queen in my eyes, and I loved every minute of it. Shiny floors, exquisite décor, luxurious atmosphere, it was like a dream come true. But none of that could compare to Lucille herself, the sweetest girl I've ever met. She had excellent manners and a beautiful room that she always kept clean.

We were extremely close, almost like siblings, and she always made sure that she was the one who took care of my daily needs instead of the maid. In fact, her dream was to become a veterinarian when she grew up and with the way she took care of me I just knew that would happen. One day, however, her family's wealth ran out all of a sudden and we were all forced to move to the countryside in a much smaller house. The house wasn't in the best shape but it was all they could afford at the time. Poor Lucille had a tough time adjusting to her new room let alone a new life. It seemed like every other day she was killing bugs or patching up roof leaks.

She was reluctant to make new friends after moving away from her old ones, but at least she still had me. That is, until _they_ came into her life. Two nasty girls named Rokuro Kubishima and Yuki Onnaji who had a reputation for being troublemakers. They made Lucille believe that the other kids just wanted to be her friends because she used to be rich and that the both of them were her "real" friends. I knew something wasn't right about those girls whenever they would "accidentally" step on my tail or kick over my water bowl, but how was I supposed to tell Lucille? I was just a "stupid cat" after all and she always took their sides no matter what.

Every passing day I could see that twinkle in her eye start to fade away and before I knew it, the sweet, well-mannered girl who wanted to be a veterinarian was no more. She started to develop a rebellious attitude and joined Rokuro and Yuki's shenanigans which eventually evolved from juvenile vandalism to actual crime such as pickpocketing the elderly and robbing convenience stores. Her parents tried to get her to stop but it was clear that the only people she listened to now were those two thugs. She even stopped caring about me, her best friend. I had to feed myself by turning the cat food bag over and spilling the food everywhere and drink water from the rice paddies.

One night they tried to rob an antique store but the police showed up before they could get away and she got arrested. Her parents put together a care package for her while she was incarcerated, but they forgot her favorite _Sailor Piers_ manga, so I took it upon myself to deliver it to her. However, on the way to the jailhouse I was hit by a runaway vegetable cart and died. When I became a Yo-kai, I started visiting the houses of other girls headed down the path of delinquency and if I felt their rooms weren't feminine enough I gave them a makeover without their permission so they'd have something nice to appreciate. In addition to that, I inspirited their mothers to enforce strict behavior rules upon them to ensure that they wouldn't go down the same path as Lucille. The only reason I didn't inspirit your mother, Ms. Fumika, was because to my surprise you could actually see me. I'm terribly sorry for any trouble I caused."

"Such a sad story!" Whisper whimpered. "Just like Jibanyan's!"

"I see." Fumi said with a concerned expression. "I'm really sorry for what happened Sailornyan, but that doesn't justify what you've been doing. You certainly have a good heart, but it takes more than a nice room to change a person. On top of that, girls already have enough pressure from society to act ladylike and don't need to constantly be chastised for every little thing they do that isn't ladylike. They need to develop their own unique personalities in order to grow as people and not just the ones their parents and society want them to have. Sure, it's important to have good manners and posture but it's okay to let loose every now and then, especially at home or with friends.

And don't get me wrong, girls like Rokuro and Yuki do need guidance but being overly strict with them won't solve anything and will more than likely make their situations worse."

"You speak nothing but the truth Ms. Fumika." replied Sailornyan. "I don't know exactly why some girls go down the wrong path, but surely it takes more than a non-feminine room to change them. With that being said, I will put an end to my unwanted redecorating and learn how to "let loose" as you say."

"Sounds good!"

Fumi's room began to turn back to normal and her usual outfit returned. Sailornyan then pulled her Z-Medal out of her robe. "Take this Ms. Fumika," she insisted. "It's my Z Medal. Use it to call me if you ever change your mind about the room or if you need any tips on how to be a lady. I promise I won't chastise you anymore, however."

"Sure…" Fumi nonchalantly replied. "Thanks Sailornyan. So where are you going to go now?" Hearing that question made a sweat drop appear on the back of Sailornyan's head.

"W-well, ever since I became a Yo-kai I've never really had a place to call home. I don't remember where my old one was and there'd be no point in going back now. Usually I just stayed at a troublesome girl's house until I felt like she knew how to be a proper lady, and I kind of always just moved from house to house. Now that I've made a promise to stop doing so I'm not sure where I'll go from here."

"I see." Fumi thought for a few seconds and came up with an idea. "Well, Baddinyan isn't living here anymore, so why don't you stay here? As you long as you keep your promise of course."

Sailornyan's eyes began to sparkle after hearing this offer while Whisper, on the other hand, looked concerned. "Do you really mean it Ms. Fumika?"

"Even after all she put you through!?" asked Whisper.

"Come on Whisper don't be like that." Replied Fumi. "She's learned her lesson and I doubt she'll be any more trouble than Baddinyan was. Plus, it's the least I can do after putting her through that torture. Oh and Sailornyan, you can stop calling me 'Ms. Fumika'. We're friends now so just call me 'Fumi.'"

"Of course, Fumi!" Sailornyan replied with a big smile. "Thank you so much!" Sailornyan jumped into Fumi's arms and gave her a big hug. "I won't just be a freeloader either. I'll keep things neat and orderly around here when you and your butler are busy and won't make any changes without your permission."

"Awesome!"

" _Even though Sailornyan was such a nuisance to her, Fumi's still letting her stay here_." Whisper thought to himself. " _She's a very kind-hearted individual who seems to always put other people first. Perhaps being her temporary butler won't be so bad after all, but I have to show her that I'm worthy and follow her example._ " Whisper floated towards the two with his eyes closed and his hands behind his back. "It's good to have you a part of our little family, Sailornyan. Now why don't we celebrate with some chocobars?"

Whisper pulled three partially unwrapped chocobars from behind his back. Seeing them made Sailornyan turn green in disgust. "Um, thank you but I really don't feel like eating anything" -she dry heaved- "Brown right now." Her cheeks then puffed up and she jumped out Fumi's arms, covering her mouth, and running out of the room.

Fumi then glared at Whisper. "That was really insensitive." She said.

Whisper's eyes turned completely white and his jaw fell to the ground after hearing that. " _Well I blew it_." He thought. Eventually when dusk became night, all three of them fall asleep on Fumi's bed not knowing what awaits them the next day. What adventures will they have? What Yo-kai will they meet? Will Whisper ever find a way back to his own dimension? Well, that, no one knows.


End file.
